This is a competing renewal application for the University of Michigan's NIMH Research Education Grant, awarded 2001-2006, for partial support of an innovative Residency Research Track in the Department of Psychiatry and the Molecular and Behavioral Neuroscience Institute. This program attracts psychiatry residents into research careers by providing longitudinal research training throughout residency training and prepares graduates to become the next generation of clinician-scientists. This innovative program recruits residents before or early into residency training and provides extensive research experience as part of an extended period of postdoctoral training rather than postponing it to a post-residency fellowship. The Research Track (RT) provides the equivalent of 18 months of research training as part of a five or, for those integrating residency with fellowship training, six to seven-year training program. The research effort is spent by working approximately half-time on the research component of the training program over a period of slightly longer than three years. The goals of the RT program are to provide 1) the flexibility to effectively integrate clinical and research training, 2) a sequenced educational experience for both clinical and research training, and 3) a mentored structured research experience with established mental health investigators. This program strives to foster the development of mental health researchers by providing the training, structure, and resources that are necessary to begin an academic, research-focused career in psychiatry.